


Darker Half Hours

by Raitada Crysole (r_crysole)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_crysole/pseuds/Raitada%20Crysole
Summary: ReiKao FanfictionKaoru yang polos ingin mencari sesuatu untuk memberikan rasa pada kehidupan di kampus yang ia alami, dengan mencari bantuan dari para profesional ia akhirnya bertemu seseorang yang membantunya. Apa yang baka ia dapatkan setelah ini?Fanfiction tribute to Halloween 2020! Happy Halloween despite it is too soon to celebrate.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 2





	Darker Half Hours

Rambut pirang itu terkibas oleh gerakan berulang pemiliknya, sepulang dari perkuliahan ia membasuh mukanya di sebuah toilet kampus. Di sana ia menyadari sesuatu, ia masih perawan! Membuat dirinya malu-malu kucing bahkan dengan refleksi dirinya di kaca. Mencoba kembali ke akal sehat ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu di saat bersamaan ia menabrak pria mungkin seumuran dengannya dari fakultas atau prodi lain, tak ayal membuat dirinya langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di dalam kamar kost ia segera melompat ke kasur single itu membuat beberapa barang di atasnya terhambur ke udara, meringis kesakitan bukan fisik namun harga dirinya. Awalnya ia mencoba lapang atas fakta yang membuatnya sedikit minder tersebut, bujukan Lucifer datang memijat lembut kuping pria itu dengan perkataan yang sebetulnya lumrah untuk dilakukan pria manapun yang sedang dilanda stress. Berburu lah ia ke suatu jejaring sosial dengan topeng palsu untuk mencari pria ataupun wanita yang bisa mengajarinya sesuatu, saat itu juga ia menemukan sebuah akun yang cukup nyentrik bernama "ceasednewmoon" ia mencoba mendekati orang dibalik akun tersebut dengan memulai chatting.  
"Eh, sendirian aja nih temenin dong." Sebuah pesan kilat terkirim ke sebuah direct message.  
"Kebetulan sekali, ayo kita bertemu." Sebuah balasan ditandai notifikasi, membuat hati si penerima berdegup seperti habis dikejar polisi.  
"Oh, yaudah kita ketemu yuk nanti di tempat pesta Halloween gimana?" Jemari licin itu mengetik di sebuah layar sampai pesan tersebut terkirim.  
"Ini tidak gratis, kamu bisa membayarku kan?" Pria dari seberang chat membalas, membuatnya sedikit mengurungkan niat.  
"Ah, baiklah aku tahu, tapi maaf aku, ini belum berpengalaman akan aku berikan tambahannya sebagai gantinya." Dia membalas dengan penuh kehati-hatian.  
"Baiklah, bagi lokasi kalau segera akan pergi yah."

Balasan tersebut ditindak lanjuti beberapa pesan sebelum tubuh yang ramping dan sempurna itu mempeloroti kain ditubuhnya untuk diganti dengan baju atau kostum seperti seorang pengusir setan. Pakaian dominan hitam itu membalut tubuhnya sampai bisa memberikan kemolekan pada tubuhnya, berpadu dengan rambut pirang yang ia punya itu semua terasa sangat pas walau Kaoru terlihat seksi dibanding biasanya. Pesan berupa tempat diadakannya pesta pun ia kirimkan, sambil menunggu ojek online.

Mendapati peta daring yang ia dapat tentu saja kaget, namun ia coba menyingkirkannya dahulu siapa tahu memang itu pelanggannya yang sudah tahu tempat ia akan pergi malam ini. Dengan sebuah setelah hitam pekat ia melingkarkan celana ketat di pinggang juga kemeja pria metroseksual. Sesampainya di pesta ia segera dipanggil oleh temannya.  
"Kaoru sini!" Dengan gerakan lengan yang melambai untuk menyambut temannya itu.  
Pria bernama kaoru ini segera menyambangi dan lalu memasuki ruang pesta. Kebetulan teman-teman yang menyukai pesta ikut merayakan saja kemeriahan malam Halloween, lalu sesosok pria lagi datang dengan kemeja putih dan jubah hitam.  
"Saya, datang ke sini ingin mengikuti pesta."  
"Sakuma Rei, ketua kita di sini akhirnya ayo masuk."  
Di dalam yang riuh dan sesak membuat Kaoru ingin segera menemui teman kencan butanya saja.

"Kamu di mana?"  
"Saya baru sampai, tunggu sebentar dahulu." Pria yang tak jelas itu kini malah menunda-nunda.  
Dengan pria dan wanita semua berpakaian seperti monster dan hantu membawa secangkir semampai kola strawberry yang seperti darah, tergiur dia segera menyesap di di cangkirnya yang ia dapatkan di meja. Saat itu ia bertemu pria dengan setelah macam makhluk penghisap darah, saat ia mencoba menghubungi kembali ia menjauh dari sana.  
"Ayo cepetan, aku dah males di sini."  
"Saya ada di dekat mangkuk minuman soda."  
"yaudah ditunggu satu meteran dari sana saja gua dekat sana kok." Kesal ia malah tak menemukan manusia yang akan menjadi teman bayarannya.  
"saya pakai setelah vampir dengan kemeja putih." Pria itu mengirim saat berbalik mereka terkaget.

Dengan sedikit rasa canggung mereka meminta maaf ternyata sudah bertemu, saat itu juga mereka segera melenggang pergi dari pintu keluar pesta yang tak kondusif bagi mereka. Ternyata Kaoru menaiki mobil sport milik pria bayaran tersebut, agar kesal kenapa ia harus menambah pundi-pundi uang pria yang kelihatannya lebih kaya darinya. Sambil menunjuk arah pulang mereka bertukar kata di bagian depan mobil.  
"Jadi, kita akan melakukannya di tempatmu?" Sang pengemudi bertanya sedikit.  
"I- iyah." Hilang sudah sifat penuh godanya tak seperti di awal.

Dengan percakapan yang kriuk-kriuk tak menggugah selera Rei jadi semakin berharap pria di sebelahnya membayar sepadan dirinya. Tak tahu kah dirinya adalah raja kencan berkelompok di perkuliahan, ah iya juga seorang pria lajang seperti Kaoru tak mungkin bersinar di waktu seperti itu pemikirannya. Sesampainya di kost ia langsung melirik pada setiap sudut, tak ada rasa kaget mungkin karena sesama pria mereka tahudan sadar suka untuk membiarkan tempat kurang rapi.

"Maaf, Sakuma tempatku… " sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya pria itu sudah memberikan jubahnya.  
"Tolong gantung, saya akan segera mengajarimu." Dengan angkuh, mungkin ia kurang tertarik pada fisik pria itu.  
Dengan terpaksa ia mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan pria perawan ini, mencoba melucuti pakaiannya ia ingin mencoba mandi di bathtub standar. Mengajak Kaoru yang terlihat membersihkan sedikit kekacauan di sekitar kasur miliknya.  
"Kaoru, kan ya? Lepas bajumu, sudah beres-beresnya kita akan belajar dari sini." Terlontar bait bait mudah dipahami itu membuat Kaoru mendatanginya tanpa sehelaipun pakaian.

Di atas bathtub panas membuat si surai hitam terlihat seperti seafood matang karena panas, lucu melihat tingkah angkuh itu. Kaoru yang awalnya segan rasanya jadi tercairkan. Rei yang kepanasan itu segera memulai prosesi ringan sebelum ke atas kasur, di bathtub itu Kaoru mulai di cumbui dengan tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun. Kesan cair itu segera kembali kaku, bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan rasanya seperti kembali formal.

Tengkuk yang berdekatan dengan ruang napas memberikan sensasi baru pada pria perawan itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan padahal masih banyak wanita di luar seperti adik tingkatnya Anzu. Syaraf yang dikejut itu menghasilkan efek geli dan nikmat bersamaan, entah apa yang merubah pria dingin itu jadi selembut sutra. Mereka perlahan turun dari bak dan ia berjalan mundur sambil didorong pria misterius yang baru ia kenal di internet, terjatuh ke pembaringan ia langsung dihabisi olehnya kulit yang cerah sehat tak seperti pelaku yang berwarna pucat pasi.

Kecupan di kening membuat Kaoru jadi tenag, entah apa sihir yang dimasukan ke sukmanya. Kecupan semakin turun, mencapai kuping ia perlahan meringis kupingnya sampai sensasi aneh kembali datang seperti ombak. Leher itu dikecup tak lupa kembali tengkuk itu diangkat dan diciumi, menurun dari belakang ke depan sampai pada titik lapang yang bidang ia mulai memoles karya berupa bekas gigitan cinta atau mungkin syahwat yang cantik sampai menstimulasi di titik seperti chips coklat itu.

Kaoru pasrah dengan apa yang ia bayarkan meronta perlahan, diusirnya perlahan dengan kedua tangan yang tak sadar atas sikapnya tak kuat menahan gelinjang dirinya yang menikmati setiap kejut manja dari pria bayaran itu. Tak sedikit pula keringat mengucur, sensasi jahanam dan surga yang dipadu jadi satu. Rei hilang akal membeku karena pelanggannya yang berlaku berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia yang pernah ia layani, mencoba meraih kembali akalnya yang ditiup angin ia kembali mencoba memanasi pembaringan mereka.  
"Kaoru, tenang, saya akan berlaku lebih tenang." Ia berujar mencoba menenangkan pria yang kelihatan tegang itu.

Dari pipi itu perlahan ia tarik dan coba kembali cium dengan bibir yang ranum itu yang tergelincir ke ke bibir yang berwarna pucat. Mereka mulai bertukar sensasi bibir itu, diemutnya dari bagian atas lalu bawah bergantian sampai lidah itu ia pakai untuk menjulurkan saliva. Terasa keras seperti menahan diri, Kaoru mencoba untuk relaks dibawah kepengurusan pria di depannya. Mulai terasa degup di jantung yang membuat dirinya lebih ringan, entah raganya sudah bisa akrab dengan raga yang mencoba menjadi satu tubuh dengannya.

Rei yang sudah puas melakukan ciuman itu segera mencari saku bajunya, sepertinya ia habis menyeringai saat pria yang menyewa dirinya menyadari itu ia baru tahu kalau ketika di selat kangkang keduanya sudah terbangun dua monolit dan membuat nyalinya ciut adalah milik pria metroseksual itu. Saat pria itu mulai mempersiapkan karet pengaman juga gel pelicin ia mulai menaiki tingkah berikutnya dari pergaulan badan, saat itu dari dua jari itu mulai dibaluri cairan itu dan sedikit ia buag saliva ke antaranya.

Tanpa menanyakan persetujuan ia segera mengolesinya pada kulit dan bagian luar otot-otot berongga itu, membuat sensasi dingin yang dirasa Kaoru dibagian bawah itu perlahan sesuatu yang sudah jelas ia ketahui mulai masuk ke dalamnya membuat sensasi tolak dan dorong dari sana. Jari jemari itu kembali diolesi pelumas dan kembali ia hunuskan kedalamnya, si pirang itu semakin berubah dari pria remaja yang polos semakin termakan rasa ingin tahuannya membuat badannya semakin matang secara biologis seperti kucing heat.

Rei kala itu benarnya sudah melewati batas semestinya, alunan aksi dan reaksi diantara mereka seperti bukan budak dan tuan melainkan dua manusia sama-sama mencari kebahagiaan. Saat foreplay itu beres ia segera melapisi alat jimaknya dengan pelindung, alat yang semua pria punyai itu pelayan ia lapisi lagi dengan pelicin dan segera ia sarangkan pada tempat yang sudah terisi dengan cairan pelicin itu. Saat ada benda asing memasuki badan Kaoru, ia memeluk erat pria di hadapannya.

Tatapan nanar yang kosong ke kehampaan ia tunjukkan,Rei yang paham dengan keadaan seperti ini mulai menarik lagi sedikit alat yang tadi ia hunuskan. Dengan perlahan ia gendong pria yang ia setubuhi, ia alaskan sebuah bantal di bawah tulang ekornya membuat gaya misionari jauh lebih mudah bagi sepasang pria. Dengan ciuman di kening yang terasa diisi sihir membangunkan pria itu, ia turunkan ciuman itu ke pipi.  
"Kaoru, engkau begitu indah malam ini terima kasih menginjinkanku menghubungkan diri kita berdua." Ia berkata dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan tegangnya rongga yang menghubungkan diri mereka.  
Perlahan gerakan maju dan mundur konstan ia lakukan, membuat Kaoru merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak semestinya. Dipadu rasa panas dan legit ia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya, tarian setan itu mereka lakukan dengan persetujuan tanpa adanya rasa berdosa atau kotor.

Kaoru yang melihat dari balik tirai kelopak mata terlihat Rei yang penuh dengan saliva di bibirnya membuat ia menarik lehernya namun hal itu justru membawa sensasi yang agak menyakitkan, dada yang telanjang itu digigitnya sampai memberikan darah. Dijilati dengan muka yang merasa bersalah, manusia bukan dia ini benar-benar vampir! Kaoru yang sudah dibuat lupa daratan sudah tak mau melepas dirinya dari piston yang membuat mereka berseranjang.

Dengan mulut yang kini berbau besi dan warnanya merah segera ia landaskan di mulut sang pemilik darah, sambil bakal buah pria itu ia putar dan pelintir memberikan dirinya semangat untuk bertindak amoral. Desahan dan suara mesum dari si pria yang perawani itu mulai mencuat dari pita suara, seperti sorak sorai cheerleader yang menyemangati Rei untuk giat memuaskan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ia merubah gaya yang mereka lakukan jadi gaya menungging, sebuah gaya yang paling disenangi Rei.

Selain suara yang saru itu ia mulai menitikan air dari manik-manik warna batu. Membuat dirinya tersadar akan kekerasan yang telah ia lakukan, ia memperlambat ritme kesenangan dewasa yang ia lakukan berharap Kaoru bisa menghadapinya kali ini. Perlahan Kaoru menegakkan tulang belakangnya dan mukanya mulai mengahampiri mukanya, indera penciuman mereka saling bertukar udara panas saat mata mereka saling berhadapan walau Rei masih saja melakukan kemudi dalam berlezat di atas kasur. Ciuman basah itu melandas di bibir mereka saat mereka bercinta sambil setengah berdiri itu.

Perlahan ciuman itu membuat kedua tubuh mereka tunduk ke pembaringan. Gayang menyendok yang diterapkan membuat Rei terlihat seperti ikan kehabisan nafas, gerakan yang membuat Kaoru dilema namun menanikmati karena tak selalu perih itu mereka pertahankan. Kaoru terduduk sambil mengubah gaya yang mereka lakukan, menghitung dari awal jika setiap gaya mereka hitung kedalam ronde Rei menjantani Kaoru sudah sampai empat mungkin. Rei yang ikut bangun mulai menggendong dirinya yang lain itu dan menghantam-hantamkan kenikmatan dunia itu sebagai bentuk pemujaan pada tubuh indah Kaoru.

Sesi gendong dan laba-laba itu membuat mereka berdua menikmati masa kini dengan mantap, Kaoru menyudahi permainan mereka duluan. Seberkas cahaya putih yang lengkeh itu menodai tubuh indah dirinya, Rei yang melihat itu memacu dirinya sampai ia mendorong Kaoru ke dinding. Dengan sedikit kasar ia ciumi bibir itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung itu, tak berselang lama cairan serupa memenuhi rongga plastik elastis itu membuat basah benda sakral yang menandakan jantanannya.

Benda itu mereka masih menancap sampai mereka berdua kelelahan dan tertidur berdua. Malam itu menjadi malam yang paling memuaskan bagi kedua belah pihak, ketika Rei terbangun ia mengelus-elus surai pirang itu.  
"Kaoru, ayo kenalan kita satu kampus." Dirinya bergumam dalam halusinasinya bisa berteman normal dengan pria di sebelahnya.  
Saat pria itu terbangun sang vampir tak kunjung berhenti mengelus lengannya pada rambut yang membuat Kaoru terbangun, dengan lembut ia mulai berbisik lembut.  
"Kaoru, kita hanya beda fakultas loh lain kali kita bertingkah seperti teman saja." Perkataan itu menggelitik bulu-bulu halus ditelinga mengirimkan sinyal ke otak berupa suara.  
Kaoru jadi terbangun karena info tersebut, muka yang awalnya terlihat mengangut itu jadi tegang. Ia terlihat malu dan segera merogoh kocek yang tak jauh tergolek di depan matanya, ia segera memberikan sejumlah cash yang kemudian sebagian ditolak Rei. Ia merasa tak pantas menerima uang tambahan karena pengalaman semalam melihat tubuh lugu itu dirinya nodai, ia sangat senang menjadi yang pertama mencicipi dirinya. Mereka akhirnya bertukar pesan instan di telefon pintar mereka.

Dengan tubuh yang masih polos mereka saling memeluk, merasakan detak denyut Kaoru yang tercermin pada tubuh Rei. Mereka saling mencium seperti kekasih, mereka melupakan daratan tempat mereka berdikari. Keduanya saling mengeratkan kedua tangan yang saling terhubung lewat genggaman tangan. Setelah puas Kaoru segera kembali mengemas tubuhnya dengan kain-kain baru di lemari, ia mencoba mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk pria yang semalaman mengencani tubuhnya berharap ia tak pulang memakai pakaian bodoh Halloween karena ini sudah tanggal 1 November. Saat ia kembali dan melihat Rei masih menggosok tengkukdan rambut panjangnya ia terlihat sangat terbuka.  
"Nih cepet pake baju lo! Nanti balikinnya kalau udah di cuci." Sambil menahan merah parasnya ia segera melemparkan bajunya pada si target.  
"Pelan saja, saya akan meninggalkan rumah ini segera kok." Seperti seekor anjing yang habis diomeli ia bermuram durja meminta belas kasih sambil berlalu membawa buntelan baju.

Sesudah berganti busana ia diantar keluar kost, dengan sangat berat kaki ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Kaoru yang akhirnya bisa meledak setelah pergumulan mereka berlabuh kembali di atas bantal empuk, tak mempedulikan apapun di kamarnya untuk kembali tidur. Ponselnya bergetar memberikan notifikasi yang membuat tubuhnya harus digerakkan kembali, telapak tangan menyusuri setiap bidang yang ada di dekat benda yang berdering tersebut. Ia melihat Rei memberi pesan singkat yang tak ia lanjut buka namun ia biarkan ketiduran.  
"Kaoru-kun tentang semalam terima kasih ya, aku mau menjadi temanmu."


End file.
